Nove Meses
by Juli06
Summary: Com uma vida crescendo dentro de si, Lisbon se vê encarando nove meses de descobertas e surpresas. - SongFic - (I know it's a bit complicated to take time to translate, but I know that if you have time to do it, you won't regret it. I thank you immensely for reading).
1. Chapter 1

**_Noves Meses_**

 _ **Autora:** Juliana Alves_

 _ **Beta:** Michelle Neves_

 _ **Categoria:** Jisbon, Romance, SongFic, Baby_

 _ **Advertências:** Spoiler dos epis 10, 11, 12 e 13 da 7ª Temporada_

 _ **Classificação:** PG-13_

 _ **Capítulos:** 4_

 _ **Completa:** [x] Yes [ ] No_

 _ **Resumo:** Com uma vida crescendo dentro de si, Lisbon se vê encarando nove meses de descobertas e surpresas._

 _ **Nota:** Ao lerem escutem a música - **9 meses - Barbára Dias**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo Um**_

 ** _"Um mês e o tempo voa_**

 ** _Eu já sou_**

 ** _E você nem descobriu..."_**

Lisbon acordou um pouco cansada naquele dia, talvez as atividades da noite anterior que teve com Jane a tenha enfadado. Suspirando ela se desvencilhou dele e saiu da cama, _quem sabe um banho não seria suficiente?_ Entretanto antes de chegar ao banheiro uma voz rouca de sono chegou aos seus ouvidos:

"Já de pé?"

"Vou tomar banho." Ela sorriu. "Bom dia para você também."

"Bom dia." Ele repetiu com um sorriso preguiçoso. "Você está bem?"

"Sim, só um pouco cansada."

"Quer dizer que te cansei?" Agora bem mais acordado Jane tinha um olhar malicioso na face.

"Cala a boca, Jane." Ela resmungou fechando a porta, mas ainda pode ouvir a risada dele.

Ela sabia que ainda tinha tempo de sobra até sair para trabalhar e aproveitou isso para ficar na banheira, a água quente a ajudou a relaxar os músculos e isso já a fez melhorar.

Saindo do banheiro ela viu que Jane já não estava no quarto, provavelmente, foi utilizar o outro banheiro para seu próprio banho. Dando de ombros ela começou a colocar hidratante e percebeu seus seios doloridos e não por terem tido a atenção de Jane na noite prévia. Lisbon então fez uma conta rápida e percebeu que seu período era para ter chegado no dia anterior e concluiu que os sintomas de incômodo era por conta disso.

"Lisbon, o café vai esfriar e vamos chegar atrasados." O grito de Patrick a tirou de seu devaneio.

"Já vou." Ela gritou de volta e se arrumou rápido, esquecendo temporariamente o assunto em mãos.

 ** _"...São dois e chega perto_**

 ** _Mas eu ainda sou_**

 ** _Pequeno demais, viu?..."_**

O último mês passou rápido para os agentes do Texas, eles passaram de caso em caso os resolvendo rapidamente. Lisbon e Jane se revezavam em pegar bandidos e viver a história de amor deles.

Entretanto, no final do atual mês eles se depararam com um roubo. Aparentemente, era mais um caso que resolveriam rápido até um dos criminosos matar Vegas. Lisbon perdeu o conteúdo de seu café da manhã quando ouviu as notícias e viu o quanto abalado Cho ficou. Ela estava tão concentrada em sua miséria que esqueceu que Jane estava preocupada com ela.

"Ei, você está bem?" A preocupação na voz sussurrada dele era palpável.

"Estou bem, Jane." Ela disse saindo do banheiro do hospital. "Vamos, Cho precisa de nós." Pouco convencido ele a seguiu. O resto do dia foi passado entre encontrar os assassinos e reunir provas. Até que Jane resolver interferir e se tornar um refém.

Quando ele passou pela fita da Polícia e se comunicou com os homens maus Lisbon ficou indecisa se atirava nele ou se entregava de vez à vertigem que teve ao ver a cena. Escondendo bem seu mal estar ela assistiu, com o coração na mão, o desenrolar da captura.

Os sons de tiro enviou uma carga de adrenalina por ela e a rápida corrida até a casa a deixou apreensiva com o que ia encontrar, mas ao ver Jane praticamente no chão e com as mãos para cima ela não pode se impedir de sorrir aliviada. Claro que o longo sermão que ele ouviria estava na ponta da língua.

Logo após o enterro de Vegas ela encontrou Jane encostado numa árvore, ele estava pensativo e Lisbon tinha o pressentimento que aquilo não era uma boa coisa.

"Como você está?" Ela questionou assim que se aproximou dele. Ele deu um sorriso triste, mas não a encarou. "Lugares como esses devem ser difíceis para você. Enfim, não sinto que quero ir esse fim de semana. Não parece certo. Tudo bem?"

Lisbon sabia que essa pequena viagem que fariam seria importante, mas não havia condições deles saíram para se divertir depois dos últimos acontecimentos.

"Sim." Jane ainda mantinha o olhar abaixado. Soltando um suspiro ele continuou. "Não posso fazer mais isso."

"O que quer dizer?"

"Não posso assistir você trabalhando nisso, digo... Poderia ter sido você no caixão. E eu não... Não posso passar por isso de novo."

"Jane. Foi você que entrou naquela casa."

"Sim, para que você não entrasse."

"Você poderia ter morrido. Como isso é diferente?" Lisbon tentava entender a lógica de Jane, mas estava ficando difícil com seu coração batendo tão rápido. Ela não estava gostando nem um pouco do rumo dessa conversa.

"Eu morrer é... não me machuca." Jane falou com pesar, contudo era isso que ele acreditava. Ele faria tudo para não perder, mais uma vez, a mulher que amava.

"Você não pode me puxar dos trens que vêm."

"É? Por que não?"

"Porque há trens chegando todos os dias." Ela tentou mostrar a ele que essa era a vida que ela tinha escolhido. Que naquele momento era o que eles faziam.

Levantando-se Jane finalmente a encarou: "Vou embora.".

Lisbon o encarou chocada, seu coração falhou uma batida antes de acelerar e quase voar de seu peito. Ela não sabia o que fazer, _ele estava a deixando?_

"Você pode vir comigo ou ficar aqui, mas... eu tenho que ir." Ele falou novamente.

"Aonde você vai?" A voz embargada dela quase não se pode ouvir.

"Algum lugar bom." Com isso ele a beijou na bochecha e saiu.

Mesmo após ele ir embora, Lisbon ficou parada alguns minutos esperando que talvez ele voltasse, porém isso não aconteceu.

Cabisbaixa ela foi em direção ao seu carro, limpando as lágrimas ela respirou fundo e seguiu para casa. Ela seguiria em frente, de novo.

 ** _"...Três meses e o tormento_**

 ** _Esse teu sofrimento_**

 ** _Eu também já posso sentir_**

 ** _Vê se aquieta o coração_**

 ** _Pra quando eu sair daqui..."_**

Depois do terceiro dia sem notícias de Jane, Lisbon resolveu deixar que ele esfriasse a cabeça e voltasse, mas quando no quarto dia ela sentiu mais uma tontura e enjoos ela sabia que algo não estava certo. Passando em uma farmácia ela comprou o que precisava e chegou em casa.

Os três minutos mais longo de sua vida foram passado entre a aflição e o medo, _se ela estava mesmo grávida o que aconteceria com ela?_ Jane tinha ido embora, seus irmãos moravam longe e a única mulher que ela poderia ter conselhos era Grace que vivia praticamente do outro lado do país.

O pequeno som do timer a tirou do sofrimento e ela com as mãos trêmulas pegou o bastão. As duas marcas indicavam que ela estava grávida. As lágrimas caíram livremente pelo seu rosto, com ansiedade ela pegou o telefone e ligou para Jane. A primeira ligação caiu na caixa postal e ela pensou que ele talvez não tivesse visto a ligação.

Saindo do quarto ela foi atrás de café, mas parou o que estava fazendo. Ela não podia mais tomar café e isso a fez sorri. Ela foi até o armário e encontrou os chás de Jane, enrugando o nariz ela pegou um saquinho com camomila e esperou a água ferver. Novamente ela pegou o telefone e ligou para ele, o celular caiu na caixa postal.

"Droga, Jane." Respirado fundo ela tentou se acalmar. "Ok.. ele deve está ocupado. Ele vai ligar."

Com isso em mente Lisbon foi para o quarto, deitando ela abraçou o travesseiro que era de Jane e colocou uma mão protetora na barriga.

No final do dia seguinte ela ainda não tinha recebido qualquer ligação dele e isso a deixou em pânico, pegando o aparelho ela discou o número conhecido e mais uma vez a voz da caixa postal.

Se fosse possível ela teria ficado mais apreensiva, imagens de Jane morto em alguma estrada encheu sua cabeça e ela se obrigou a acalma-se, ele estava bem, só precisava de tempo. Durante o resto da semana esse foi seu mantra, ela esperava que ele estivesse bem, pois não sabia se teria forças para levar essa gravidez ou criar um filho sozinha.

Todos os pensamentos ruins foram substituído com trabalho ao longo do dia, Cho tinha pedido que ela ligasse para Jane, ele era necessário no caso. Com um suspiro ela falou que ligaria, mas Cho a conhecia demais para saber que eles não estavam bem. Porém com uma afirmação de que tudo estava sob controle ela se viu ligando para ele.

Sem surpresas dessa vez.

Caixa Postal.

 ** _"...Talvez eu dê trabalho_**

 ** _Uma vida de despesas_**

 ** _Mas por favor me deixa ficar..."_**

Os últimos dias foram corridos e cheios de surpresas, entre o caso de assassinato, o sequestro de Jane, o pedido de casamento e o assustador número de convidados (que continuava crescendo), Lisbon decidiu que falaria sobre o bebê depois dos votos.

E pensando em casamento ela pediu para Cho a acompanhar na escolha do vestido, apressados ele encontraram algumas lojas abertas e ela descobriu que ele era muito bom em moda. Entre sorrisos eles lembraram de suas mães.

"Ela estaria orgulhosa de você." O tom de Cho dizia claramente que ele estava orgulhoso também.

"Vestida desse jeito?" O sorriso dela era brincalhão, o vestido que ela estava agora era mais apropriado para a lua de mel do que para o casamento.

"Muito orgulhosa." Ele reafirmou e Lisbon percebeu que Cho não era apenas um amigo para ela, ele tinha se tornado um irmão.

"Obrigada, Kimball." Ela estava feliz em ter trazido ele. Pagando o vestido eles seguiram para casa.

Durante o caminho ela pode perceber várias lojas de bebês e começou a fazer algumas contas, ela precisava comprar um berço e todo um enxoval, teria que ter dinheiro para plano de saúde e ainda escolher escolas.

"Lisbon?" A voz de Cho a tirou de seu devaneio e ela percebeu que tinha parado de andar e olhava para uma loja com carrinhos de bebê. "Você está bem?"

"Sim.. só um pouco pensativa." Ela sorriu e o seguiu, antes de chegar ao seu carro ele parou e sorrindo a encarou.

"Você está grávida, não está?"

A surpresa nos olhos dela o fez sorrir ainda mais. "Como você.."

"Você me treinou bem, _Boss_." Brincou ele. "Eu percebi que você cortou o café e só tem um motivo para isso."

"Ok.. você me pegou, mas não diga nada ao Jane."

"Como ele não descobriu?"

"Digamos que estou sendo cuidadosa perto dele."

"Ok, fique tranquila que eu não direi nada." Cho falou sério e a viu entrar no carro. "Cuidado".

Com um revirar de olhos Lisbon seguiu seu caminho, agora mais feliz que nunca.

 ** _"...E se por um acaso_**

 ** _Eu não tiver seus olhos_**

 ** _Você ainda vai me amar..."_**

Depois da pequena recepção com seus amigos e familiares, Lisbon e Jane seguiram para um hotel, eles ficariam alguns dias longe e voltaria ao trabalho. Com sorrisos brincalhões e felicidade faiscando deles, eles chegaram a suíte presidencial com grande estilo.

"Espere!" Jane falou antes que ela entrasse no quarto. "Tradições"

Confusa ela ia questioná-lo, mas foi pega de surpresa quando ele a pegou nos braços e entrou com o pé direito. Com uma gargalhada Lisbon o beijou apaixonadamente. Com caricias e beijos eles fizeram amor até o amanhecer, adormeceram com os corpos entrelaçados.

Depois do almoço eles ainda estavam na cama, haviam tomado banho, mas as roupas foram deixadas de lado. Eles estavam quietos assistindo a um filme quando Jane afastou o lençol da barriga de Lisbon, o protesto dela estava na ponta da língua quando ele encarou seu estomago e começou a beijá-la.

"Ei, bebê. Aqui é o papai." Ele começou com a voz embargada. Ela não conseguiu impedir seus olhos de encherem-se de lágrimas. _Malditos hormônios._ "Saiba que eu amo muito você e a mamãe também."

Sem dizer nada Lisbon emaranhou os dedos no cabelo dele e ouviu encantada ele continuar a conversa com seu ventre.

"Você vai ser a garotinha do papai, então nada de garotos até os 30 anos." Com isso Lisbon soltou uma grande gargalhada.

"Jane, você já pensou na possibilidade de que pode ser um menino?"

"Bem.. Se for menino ele poderá namorar mais cedo."

"Ei.." Ela deu uma tapa nele com esse comentário e sorriu. "Você imagina como ele ou ela será?"

Jane passou um tempo calado, pensativo. Talvez tentando criar a imagem em sua cabeça: "Eu imagino uma linda garotinha assim como você, olhos verdes e seus cabelos.".

"Ela podia ter seus olhos." Ela disse sonhadora.

"Se for menino vai ter sua força, tenho certeza." O sussurro dele foi baixo e ela quase não ouviu, mas o beijo suave que ele deu em sua barriga foi suficiente para Lisbon se apaixonar ainda mais pelo homem em sua frente.

 ** _"...Eu sei que a ansiedade_**

 ** _É quase uma inimiga_**

 ** _Mas eu não quero ser confusão..."_**

Os dias passaram rápidos e calmos, eles haviam voltado para o trabalho e continuaram resolvendo crimes. Cho agora era o chefe e um dos bons, Lisbon era seu braço direito e responsável pela maioria das equipes, passava mais tempo entre as papeladas do que em campo e ela sabia muito bem que era por causa da gravidez e desconfiava que Jane e Cho tiveram várias conversas a respeito disso

Certo dia, ao chegar em casa Lisbon encontrou Jane no sofá, ele parecia refletir, entretanto ela chegou mas perto sem que ele percebesse e viu que ele olhava uma foto de Charlotte e isso fez seu coração se apertar. Lisbon tinha certeza que ele estava feliz com o bebê, porém ela começou a percebeu que sua gravidez pode ter vindo cedo demais.

"Oi." Ela sussurrou e o abraçou por trás. "Como você está?"

"Tudo bem. E você?" Com cuidado ela pegou a foto das mãos dele e sorriu: "Ela era linda.".

"Sim. Ela era." Jane não falou por um longo tempo. Percebendo que não conseguiria falar nada com ele Lisbon saiu da sala, mas antes que alcançasse as escadas ele a parou: "Eu tenho medo que alguma coisa aconteça com nosso bebê.".

Lisbon não pode evitar a sensação de alívio que sentiu ao ouvi-lo dividir seus medos, depois de tantos anos evitando demostrar fraqueza eles estavam começando a se abrirem.

"Eu também tenho medo, Jane, mas vamos passar por isso.. juntos." Com uma afirmação ele foi até ela e a abraçou.

 ** _"...Então, por favor_**

 ** _Me deixa na sua vida_**

 ** _Mas vê se aquieta o seu coração..."_**

Mesmo após a conversa com Jane, Lisbon estava apreensiva. Ela o amava, mas não sabia se ele conseguiria suportar tudo isso. Eles tinham tentado dormir, entretanto a preocupação estava mantendo-os bem acordados, Jane estava aconchegado nela e aproveitou a proximidade para tranquiliza-la.

"Lisbon, eu consigo ouvir seu cérebro trabalhando."

"Preocupação." Ela disse e suspirou.

"Ei.. eu não vou embora. Nunca mais." Ele disse e colocou uma mão em sua barriga. "Eu não vou abandonar minha família. Não de novo."

Lisbon pensou em retrucar essa afirmação, mas eles tinham discutido tanto sobre isso que ela resolveu deixar para lá. Dessa vez ela iria apenas se aconchegar a ele e acreditar em suas palavras.

 _ **Continua...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo** **Dois**

 ** _"...Quatro meses tempo_**

 ** _Eu te imploro paciência_**

 ** _Eu vim do céu por causa do amor..."_**

Mais um mês tinha se passado e Lisbon estava começando a se acostumar com as coisas de grávida, isso incluía: enjoos, hormônios descontrolados e ter um Jane preocupado no seu pé a todo instante.

A cabana que ele estava reconstruído tinha começado a parecer uma casa para ela, nos fins de semanas Cho e Wylie apareciam para ajudar e era sempre divertido.

No domingo ela olhava pela janela com um sorriso no rosto, ela tinha uma xícara de café descafeinado em mãos. Jane a encarou da sala e esperou até que ela percebeu sua presença.

"Oi." Ela sorriu abertamente.

"O que foi? Você parece feliz."

"Não é nada, só estava pensando."

"Sobre o que?"

"Eu pensava..." Ela foi em direção a ele e colocou a xícara na mesa. "...Sobre a noite em que fizemos nosso bebê. Você lembra quando fomos ao cinema e depois fizemos amor no sofá."

Jane não pode deixar de gargalha com isso e envolveu suas mãos em sua cintura, Lisbon fechou a distância entre eles quando descansou seus braços ao redor do seu pescoço.

"Como você sabe que foi naquela noite?"

"O médico me disse com quantas semanas eu estou e fiz os cálculos." Ela sussurrou e o beijou apaixonadamente.

Relutante Jane a afastou, ofegante ele sorriu: "Você está querendo repetir?"

"Oh.. com certeza."

"No sofá?" O tom preocupado dele a fez sorrir mais ainda, ele tinha medo de machucá-la, principalmente agora que sua barriga estava começando a crescer.

"Sim Jane, no sofá." Ela sussurrou em seu ouvido e o arrastou até lá. Sabendo que não poderia pará-la nem se quisesse ele a seguiu obediente.

 ** _"...No quinto faltam quatro_**

 ** _E eu aposto que os presentes_**

 ** _Já tão vindo em rosa ou azul..."_**

Lisbon e Jane chegaram ao escritório quase ao meio dia, eles tinham ido para o obstetra tentar descobrir o sexo do bebê, mas sem sucesso. O bebê parecia que queria fazer uma surpresa. Eles então viram a maioria dos agentes na sala de conferência.

"O que será que houve?" Pensativa Lisbon seguiu até lá. Cho explicava sobre um assalto a um banco, o bandido estava com três reféns. Ele distribuía tarefas e a avistou.

"Lisbon, você pode ficar com Wylie na van, vocês checarão se temos acessos a alguma outra entrada." Lisbon afirmou e viu o olhar preocupado de Jane.

"Eu não vou estar em perigo, Jane." Ela tentou tranquilizá-lo.

"Eu sei.. é só.."

"Vamos, você vai ajudar também." O resto do dia foi passado entre negociações com o bandido e a captura dele.

Graças a Lisbon que tinha visto uma saída no lado direito do banco, eles puderam invadir sem machucar os reféns. Assim que todos os equipamentos foram recolhidos eles voltaram para o escritório, ao chegar na sua mesa Lisbon viu dois pacotes. Sorrindo ela percebeu pequenas mamadeiras e chupetas nos papeis dos embrulhos, ela pegou o primeiro e começou a abrir.

"O que é isso?" A voz divertida de Jane chegou aos seus ouvidos.

"Não sei." A empolgação na voz dela fez Jane sorrir ainda mais, ele pegou o outro embrulho e viu um pequeno papel cair dele.

"Esse é de Wylie." Ele apontou para o que estava em suas mãos.

"Esse é de Cho." Ela disse quando percebeu que estava escrito no canto do papel. "Oh meu Deus, que lindo." Lisbon segurava um vestido todo rosa em mãos, era tão minúsculo que fez os olhos dela lagrimejarem de emoção.

"Olhe esse." O sorriso que ele estava dando ia em contraste com as lágrimas em seus olhos também.

Jane segurava um conjunto de calça e camisa azuis, tinha até um chapéu. Procurando no seu embrulho Lisbon viu que o vestido tinha vindo com uma linda fita para colocar o cabelo e sapatinhos lilás que combinavam perfeitamente com a roupa.

"Isso é tão lindo." Ela falou e limpou uma lágrima que teimou em cair. "Mas ainda não sabemos se vai ser menino ou menina."

"Bem.. as apostas ainda estão em alta." Jane falou e deu de ombro.

"Como assim as apostas?" O olhar que ela estava lhe dando indicou a Jane que ele poderia ficar bem encrencado.

"Fizeram apostas sobre qual vai ser o sexo do bebê." Ele disse rápido, ele se sentiu como uma criança pego pela mãe em alguma travessura.

De repente, o pegando de surpresa, ela sorriu e cochichou: "E quem é que tá ganhando?".

Ele sorriu aliviado: "Tem muita gente apostando em menino... deixa eu lembrar... Tem Wylie, Abbott, Tork, Rigsby, Tommy, Stan..."

"Ei.. peraí.." Ela o encarou confusa. "Eu pensei que tinha sido só as pessoas do FBI. Quando você falou com Abbott e Rigsby? Meus irmãos estão nessa também?"

"Abbott ficou sabendo por Cho, Rigsby ligou atrás de você há duas semanas e ficamos conversando e ele fez a aposta dele." Falou Jane dando de ombros. "Seus irmãos que deram a ideia."

"Claro que deram.. Ok, e quem está no grupo das meninas?" Ela revirou os olhos.

"Eu, Cho, Grace, Jimmy, Minelli, Fisher..."

"Minelli? Mas como.." Ela parou respirou fundo e riu. "Certo, não vou perguntar. Coloque meu nome no grupo Menino."

"Você acha que vai ser um menino?"

"Acho." Ela disse com convicção. "Agora vamos para casa que estou morrendo de fome."

Jane a encarou bobo por um momento, ela estava ainda mais linda. Os olhos dela tinham ficado impossivelmente mais verdes e ela tinha um brilho que o deixava tonto. A barriga dela estava crescendo, mas Lisbon ainda conseguia disfarça com o casaco e blusas mais soltas. Entretanto isso não conseguia esconder o sorriso brilhante que ela carregava no rosto.

 ** _"...E quando chega o sexto_**

 ** _Todo mundo já vê_**

 ** _Que você não anda sozinha..."_**

O dia amanheceu ensolarado no Texas, Lisbon acordou com um grande apetite e Jane estava aliviado que ela já tinha passado da fase de enjoos. Assim que terminaram de comer ela correr para o quarto, bem... correr seria só modo de dizer, a barriga dela estava ainda maior esse mês e ela começou a sentir dificuldade em se locomover com mais velocidade.

Lisbon entrou no quarto e começou a vestir uma calça, mas para sua infelicidade ela não abotoou, suspirando ela tentou outra sem sorte também. Tentou colocar um vestido, porém ele ficou apertado. Ela tentou se controlar e não chorar como um bebê, _o que ela ia fazer?_ Ela não podia trabalhar nua.

Uma batida na porta a fez olha na direção de seu marido, ele estava escorado no umbral da porta e tinha uma caixa nas mãos.

"O que é isso?"

"É seu." Ele disse e entregou a ela.

Empolgada ela pegou e foi em direção à cama onde sentou com cuidado. Abrindo o pacote quase com reverencia ela deu de cara com um lindo vestido verde musgo, ele tinha um lindo caimento e ela sabia que ficaria lindo e profissional. Jane se aproximou e a encarou.

"Você gostou?"

"Claro que sim." Ela disse e o puxou para si o beijando com amor. Depois disso ela se arrumou apressada e eles seguiram para o escritório. Quase duas quadras antes de chegaram no FBI, Lisbon insistiu para irem a pé, segundo ela era para respirar um pouco de ar puro, mas ambos sabiam que era só para ela exibir sua barriga.

Depois do fim do expediente, Jane a levou para tomar sorvete e isso a deixou animadíssima, durante a conversa na sorveteria ele resolveu matar sua curiosidade.

"Teresa, eu sei que você está orgulhosa em mostrar nosso bebê para todo mundo." Ele começou e sorriu, com carinho ele tocou sua barriga. "Mas tem alguma coisa que faz você ainda mais brilhante."

"É que..." Ela começou, mas parou envergonhada. "Eu me sinto orgulhosa em mostrar a todo mundo que eu não serei sozinha nunca mais."

"Teresa, você sabe que eu não abandonaria você."

"Eu sei, meu amor." Ela disse com carinho e acariciou sua face. "Mas eu quero dizer que mesmo se você não tiver por perto eu ainda terei alguém ao meu lado."

Jane iria argumentar sobre isso, mas pensou melhor, se isso a deixava feliz, ele estava feliz. Com isso em mente ele a beijou apaixonadamente, uma senhora da mesa do lado os encarou horrorizada com a cena.

Eles saíram da sorveteria gargalhando.

 ** _"...No sétimo eu já tenho_**

 ** _lencinhos com meu nome_**

 ** _Desculpa pai, mas ela é só minha..."_**

Lisbon e Jane chegaram ao consultório ansiosos, a última ultrassom revelou que o bebê estava muito bem, o peso ideal e o desenvolvimento de todos os órgãos normais. Porém, o sexo ainda não puderam descobrir sempre tinha alguma coisa na frente.

"Bom dia, Teresa." Dra. Madison falou sorrindo. "Patrick, que bom que veio."

A médica tinha virado amiga do casal na segunda consulta, Teresa estava preocupada com algumas questões do bebê e Jane com ela. Na primeira vez que eles escutaram o som do coraçãozinho batendo levou Jane as lágrimas e a imagem de Lisbon o consolando e também chorando derreteu o coração da obstetra.

"Bom dia, Sharon." Sorriu Teresa e entrou na sala. "Como você está?"

"Estou bem, mas essa pergunta é minha." Brincando ela indicou as cadeiras onde eles sentaram. "Como você está?"

"Estou bem." Lisbon deu de ombros.

"Ela está com dor nas costas e em algumas noites sente câimbras." Jane falou preocupado.

"Eu vejo." Sharon anotou algumas coisas na ficha de Lisbon. "Isso é normal nesse estágio da gravidez, infelizmente nem tudo é lindo."

"Oh.. eu sei bem disso." A voz de Lisbon tinha um tom brincalhão e feliz.

"Bem... acredito que isso são as únicas queixas?" Os dois afirmaram e ela continuou: "Vamos para a rotina, então. Patrick, eu vou pedir para você sair por um momento. Quando eu começar a ultrassom eu o chamo."

Mesmo que relutante ele saiu e esperou pacientemente na recepção, depois de uns dez minutos Sharon pediu para ele retornar.

"Vamos ver se dessa vez saberemos se será menino ou menina." Ela falou prestando atenção nas máquinas. "Vocês tem alguma preferência."

"Menina."

"Menino." As duas vozes ecoou ao mesmo tempo.

"Uau.. estão bem decididos." A médica ficou um pouco surpresa, a maioria dos pais que apareciam ali sempre se esquivavam dessa pergunta com medo de machucar seu parceiro, mas aqueles dois parecia estar numa competição.

"Na verdade, estamos numa aposta." Falou Lisbon envergonhada, como se lesse o pensamento da médica. "No trabalho fizeram uma aposta, resolvemos entrar."

"Até agora o grupo **_"menina"_** está na frente.".

"Ontem mais três entraram no grupo **_"menino"_**." Falou Lisbon vitoriosa.

"Sério?" Ele perguntou surpreso. "Bem, mais dinheiro para mim. Pois será uma garotinha."

"Duvido muito, Jane. Será um garotão." A convicção na voz dela fez ambos sorrirem.

Sharon observou a dupla com admiração e espanto. Eles eram apaixonados um pelo outro isso era bem visível para alguém de fora, mas o convívio como parceiros de trabalho os fizeram amigos em primeiro lugar. Essa mistura não era vista por aí e isso provou a médica que não importava o sexo do bebê, ele seria amado incondicionalmente.

Assim que colocou o aparelho na barriga de Lisbon eles ouviram o coração do bebê bater rápido e forte tirando um sorriso dos pais, em seguida Sharon tentou pegar a imagem que eles esperavam ansiosos. Após alguns ajustes ela viu e sorriu vitoriosa, eles saberia, finalmente, quem seria.

"Olhem para cá." Ela disse e apontou para a tela. "Essa é a garotinha de vocês."

Os dois prenderam a respiração por um instante e Sharon viu a cena de meses atrás de repetir. Jane encarou Lisbon com lágrimas nos olhos, Lisbon também estava encantada com a notícia e não se impediu de chorar. Ele se aproximou dela e a beijou suavemente na testa e depois nos lábios.

"Obrigado, meu amor." Ele sussurrou emocionado. "Muito obrigado."

Lisbon não soube o que dizer apenas apertou a mão dele que estava entrelaçada com a sua e suspirou feliz. Ele então abriu um sorriso ainda maior e Lisbon sabia muito bem o que vinha em seguida.

"Sabe o que isso quer dizer?" A voz dele ainda estava rouca de emoção. "Eu ganhei."

"Cala a boca, Jane." Ela falou emburrada, mas não ficou por muito tempo. Sharon já tinha limpado o gel de sua barriga e sorria divertida. Jane se aproximou do ventre dela e deu um beijou carinhoso.

"O papai está ansioso para conhecer você." A médica saiu de fininho da sala para dar privacidade para o casal, entretanto ainda pode ouvir Jane conversando com a bebê.

Depois que se arrumou Lisbon foi para o consultório receber as vitaminas e finalizar o resto da consulta. Nesse meio tempo Jane mandou uma mensagem para Cho, dizendo que era uma menina e que era para o plano entrar em ação.

O resto do dia foi passado entre mimos da parte de Jane, ele sabia que ela não podia se cansar muito, então a levou ao cinema e depois foram lanchar. Ele fez questão de irem ao shopping comprar alguns brinquedos e roupinhas. Era uma sexta-feira e Lisbon estava de folga, por isso ela não desconfiou de nada. Quando Jane seguiu para a cabana ela achou estranho, eles só poderia se mudar na semana seguinte, pelo menos foi isso que ele disse.

Ao se aproximar ela pode ouvir vozes e avistou vários carros, alguns deles ela reconheceu.

"Jane? O que está acontecendo?" Ela perguntou e sorriu abertamente.

"Estamos comemorando minha vitória." O deboche que ele tinha na voz o fez levar uma tapa dela.

Eles entraram na casa e foram recebidos com grande comemoração. Todos os amigos estavam lá, até os mais distantes. Seus irmãos com suas famílias sorriam e brincaram com sua barriga. Até Minelli estava ali e isso fez Lisbon chorar de felicidade. A casa estava toda mobilhada e Lisbon entendeu o motivo de Jane a distraí durante todo o dia.

Eles tinham feito a mudança dos moveis e decorado tudo, Lisbon se sentiu aquecida com o amor que a rodeava. Ela viu também vários balões rosa, eles estavam escritos com letras gritantes: **_É uma menina_**.

"Ok... a surpresa agora." A voz de Jane fez todos sorrirem e olharem para Lisbon, ela ficou sem saber o que fazer. Mas a presença de Jane em suas costas a relaxou. "Eu vou cobrir seus olhos, não vale espiar."

"Certo." Ela sentiu quando Jane colocou um pano nos seus olhos e soube que era uma das gravatas dele. Com cuidado ele a guiou pela casa e parou em frente a uma porta.

Ao abrir os olhos ela viu que a porta tinha uma tonalidade lilás e havia uma plaquinha: _Princesa Laura._ Lisbon não falou nada apenas olhou emocionada para o nome da bebê, o que eles tinham escolhido. Com as lágrimas molhando seu rosto ela adentrou o quarto e arfou encantada. Jane se colocou ao lado dela a abraçando pelos ombros, o rosto dele estava preocupado, talvez ela não tivesse gostado.

"Oh Deus, é tão lindo." Ela sussurrou e isso fez Jane relaxar em alívio. "Como você preparou tudo isso? Como você tinha tanta certeza que seria menina?"

Sorrindo Jane a beijou no rosto e a abraçou por trás: "Na verdade, eu mandei uma mensagem para os meninos dizendo que era uma menina. Eles que pintaram e buscaram todos os moveis.".

Lisbon se virou e encarou seus amigos e irmãos. : "Obrigada, gente. Sério, vocês não sabem o que isso significa para mim.".

"Você merece, _Boss_." Rigsby falou da porta e todo mundo riu com isso.

Depois que toda a casa foi conferida por Lisbon ela se juntou a festa. Era quase meia-noite quando o último convidado foi embora. Jane fechou a porta e foi atrás da esposa, queria saber se ela estava bem e descobrir se ela realmente gostou da surpresa.

Ao passar pelo quarto da bebê, ele avistou sua amada ali com um lindo sorriso na face. Ela segurava um lenço na mão, era um que ele tinha mandado fazer, o bordado era cheio de flores e tinha o nome Laura. De repente, ele a ouviu falando alguma coisa, por um momento ele pensou que fosse com ele. Porém, percebeu que presenciava um momento mãe e filha.

"Eu te amo tanto, Laura." O sussurro dela e a forma carinhosa que ela acariciou a barriga o deixou emocionado. Ele sentiu-se um pouco escanteado, mas compreendeu o motivo. Daquele momento em diante a garotinha que estava por vim seria o centro de suas atenções. Sorrindo ele saiu de lá e a deixou conversando com sua filha.

 _ **Continua...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Capítulo Três_**

 ** _"...Se é tempestade, todo medo_**

 ** _Se for arrependimento_**

 ** _Por favor tira daí..."_**

A semana passou rápida para Lisbon, ela ainda estava encantada com o quartinho que seus amigos e seu marido planejaram. Toda noite ela iria lá arrumar algumas roupinhas ou apenas olhar o bercinho que em breve estaria sua pequena.

Aquele dia não era diferente dos outros, ela foi para o trabalho com Jane e estava terminando um relatório quando receberam mais um caso. Cho tinha limitado seu tempo em campo, mas as cenas de crime ela podia ir e observar e naquela manhã ela precisou.

Ao chegar ao parque onde o corpo tinha sido despejado Lisbon respirou fundo, a barriga era um peso extra e esses últimos dias ela estava se cansando rápido, Jane a observava atentamente e estava pronto para qualquer eventualidade. Porém, ninguém previu o que aconteceu em seguida.

Distraídos os agentes procuravam por qualquer evidência do assassino e não perceberam alguns adolescentes correndo, um tinha uma bolsa na mão e o outro corria logo atrás dele e tinha uma faca. Por causa da barriga Lisbon não estava tão ágil, em virtude disso ela não conseguiu se desviar dos meninos. O que estava com a bolsa esbarrou nela, sem conseguir manter-se firme ela caiu e bateu a cabeça no chão, a última coisa que escutou foi o grito de Jane chamando seu nome.

Três horas depois ela acordou no hospital, a dor de cabeça era grande e ela estava coberta de fios e aparelhos. A primeira coisa que fez foi tocar na barriga e sentiu um imenso alívio ao sentir seu bebê mexer, olhando ao lado da cama ela viu Jane a encarando. Ele não falou nada, mas ela podia ver os olhos vermelhos.

"Ei." Ele sussurrou. "Como você está?"

"Minha cabeça dói, mas vou ficar bem. O que aconteceu? E nossa garotinha?" A preocupação na vez dela era palpável.

"Ela está bem, foi só um susto. O médico pediu que ficasse em observação hoje." Ele disse e respirou aliviado. "O que aconteceu foi que dois ladrões estavam correndo na nossa cena do crime e ninguém viu." A voz dele se encheu de raiva e Lisbon sabia que ele estava se culpando por não tê-la protegido.

"Você não tem culpa, Patrick." Lisbon manteve a voz firme para ele percebeu que nem sempre ele pode ter o controle de tudo.

"Eu deveria te proteger."

"E você fez isso." Ela mostrou "Eu estou bem e nossa bebê também. Agora venha aqui.".

Devagar ele sentou ao lado dela na cama, com carinho a puxou para seus braços e suspirou trêmulo. O medo ainda era uma constante na vida deles e Lisbon se permitiu pensar, pela primeira vez, o quanto perigoso era seu trabalho. _O que aconteceria se ela se ferisse gravemente em algum caso?_ Sua pequena ficaria sem mãe.

"Ei, pare de pensar besteiras." Ele sussurrou em seu ouvido e ela se surpreendeu em como ele conseguia ler seus pensamentos. "Tudo ficará bem."

Lisbon sorriu, depois de conseguir animá-lo foi a vez dele de mantê-la firme. Eles formavam uma dupla e tanto, e isso a fez amá-lo ainda mais.

 ** _"...Você ainda não me tem inteiro_**

 ** _Nem me conhece direito_**

 ** _Mas já posso te ouvir..."_**

Fazia três dias desde o incidente no parque, Cho a tinha proibido de vez de sair em campo e ela viu que não precisava argumentar, ele tinha decidido, Lisbon ainda podia lembra o olhar de medo no amigo. Ele tinha se assustado também.

Jane tinha saído para ir ao mercado comprar algumas coisas para o jantar e ela resolveu tomar um banho, depois de dois dias no hospital ela precisava de uma longa ducha.

Enquanto se ensaboava ela olhou para a barriga dela e suspirou aliviada que nada tinha acontecido com elas. "Essa foi por pouco, filha."

O sussurro dela foi respondido por um pequeno chute e ela sorriu amplamente.

"Você sabe, eu acho que depois que você nascer eu só irei fazer trabalho burocrático. Claro, eu vou perder toda a diversão, mas valerá a pena quando eu olhar para você. Não é?"

A bebê chutou novamente como se entendesse o que a mãe falava e isso trouxe lágrimas para seus olhos. Com um grande suspiro ela terminou sua ducha.

 ** _"...E quando a barriga for crescendo_**

 ** _Você ainda vai ser linda_**

 ** _Eu nem preciso te ver..."_**

Jane chegou com duas grandes sacolas nos braços, ele queria ter certeza que a cozinha estava bem abastecida para o fim de semana. Arrumando as coisas no armário ele sentiu o perfume de Lisbon antes mesmo dela entrar no ambiente.

"Oi." Ela falou com um grande sorriso. "Você comprou chocolate?"

"Sim e pipoca também." Ele ainda estava de costas. Assim que guardou o leite na geladeira se virou e congelou em seus pés.

Lisbon estava usando um lindo vestido rosa com minúsculas borboletas por todo o lugar, tinha sido um presente de suas cunhadas e ela estava deslumbrante. Jane respirou fundo para tentar acalmar o batimento cardíaco, ele estava a um passo de enfartar com a beleza de sua esposa. A barriga dela estava cada dia maior e ela estava ainda mais bonita e brilhante, Jane nunca tinha visto uma grávida tão magnifica quanto ela.

"Jane!" Ela o chamou quebrando seu devaneio. "O que foi?"

"Hã?" Ele balançou a cabeça para clarear seus pensamentos. "Nada, só vendo o quanto você está linda."

Para seu total deleite ela se ruborizou e abaixou a cabeça um pouco encabulada. Com um sorriso torto ela o ajudou a guardar as compras e eles se concentraram no que iriam fazer para o jantar.

 ** _"...Seca o choro e fica aqui comigo_**

 ** _Que até assim tristinha eu já sei_**

 ** _Que eu amo você!..."_**

Jane saiu para trabalhar naquele dia, ela ainda estava de licença médica e tinha começado a ficar entediada sem nada para fazer. Ela então resolver assistir a alguns filmes, primeiro uma comédia romântica, logo em seguida um de ação; depois disso ela deitou-se um pouco. Quando levantou voltou para o sofá e começou a passar os canais até que se deparou com um filme de drama.

Ela veio descobrir o nome do filme quase no fim, _Uma prova de amor_ , dizer que ela chorou seria o eufemismo do século e ela sorriu com isso. Os hormônios a deixava meio louca, mas ela começou a pensar no que aquela mãe tinha feito. Ela tentou salvar uma filha e quase matou a outra, o pobre do garoto foi totalmente esquecido. Claro que no final tudo deu certo, mesmo que ela tivesse perdido sua filha.

Tentando parar o choro ela jurou a si mesma que faria de tudo para proteger e cuidar da pequena que estava vindo e que tentaria ser uma boa mãe. E o pensamento de falhar nessa área a encheu de medo.. _e se ela não conseguisse?_ Sua filha podia odiá-la.

Mais lágrimas molharam seu rosto, o desespero começou a tomar conta dela, mas antes que fosse consumida por mais pensamentos ruins a garotinha em sua barriga começou a mexer querendo mostrar que não importa seus pensamentos, elas sempre estariam juntas e se amariam incondicionalmente.

 ** _"...Oitavo mês aguenta_**

 ** _Que eu já to chegando_**

 ** _Só quero um jeito de te encontrar..."_**

O sábado amanheceu nublado naquele dia e Lisbon não estava com muita vontade se sair da cama, suas costas doíam, sua barriga pesava e ela não conseguia enxergar seus pés. Isso estava começando a enlouquecê-la.

Jane tinha ido para cozinha preparar o desjejum e falou que ela não precisava levantar. Bem... ela estava grávida de oito meses então ficar na cama não era uma opção, ela já tinha ido ao banheiro três vezes nos últimos trinta minutos.

"Eu fiz panquecas." Ele entrou no quarto com uma bandeja nas mãos, ela pôde ver as panquecas e bacon, seus famosos ovos também estavam lá. Também tinha suco e uma xícara de chá e morangos, _ela sempre podia comer morangos._

"Graças a Deus, eu estou morrendo de fome." Disse ela e sentiu a agitação da pequena com a perspectiva de ter comida.

Jane se aproximou da cama com um grande sorriso e a encarou abobalhado, ele estava cada dia mais apaixonado pela esposa e não via a hora de ter sua princesa em seus braços e saber que em breve sua família estaria completa deixou-o ainda mais feliz.

"O que foi, Jane?" Lisbon o tirou de seu devaneio com um sorriso.

"Nada.. só.. eu estou tão feliz que ás vezes me custa acreditar que tudo isso é real."

"É real." Ela sorriu. "Essa barriga enorme é real, tenho certeza disso." Com carinho ela acariciou a barriga e sentiu a bebê se aquietar um pouco. "Eu estou ansiosa para vê-la."

"Somos dois." Ele falou e começou a comer também.

Os dois aproveitaram o desjejum entre beijos e planos para os próximos meses.

 ** _"...No nono vem a pressa_**

 ** _A dor, o choro, a gente_**

 ** _Desculpa você ter que sangrar..."_**

Lisbon acordou com um pouco de dor nas costas naquela quinta-feira, ela não tinha falado nada a Jane, pois teoricamente ela ainda tinha uma semana para data marcada. Durante o dia ela tentou se distraí com alguns livros e programas de TV, ela estava de licença maternidade e justamente nesse dia Jane tinha sido solicitado para resolver um caso.

Era pouco mais das três da tarde quando Lisbon sentiu uma pontada no pé da barriga, os olhos dela se arregalaram quando a dor se tornou quase insuportável. Pegando o celular com mãos trêmulas ela discou o número do marido.

 **...**

Jane estava com um arquivo nas mãos tentando entender o que levou o assassino a matar seu parceiro nos negócios, de repente seu celular começou a tocar e o número Lisbon apareceu na tela.

"Ei, querida." Ele sorriu. Cho que estava por perto revirou os olhos com o apelido carinhoso, Wylie sorriu também. "O QUE?"

O grito desesperado dele alertou seus amigos que se aproximaram rapidamente. Eles viram os movimentos agitados de Jane e sabiam que Lisbon estava em algum tipo de perigo.

"Ok, estou chegando."

"O que houve?" Questionou Cho.

"Lisbon está tendo bebê." Ele gritou por cima dos ombros enquanto corria para os elevadores.

Cho arregalou os olhos e pela primeira vez em muito tempo ele deixou sua máscara durona escorregar. Ele instruiu Wylie com o caso e disse que ele seria o responsável e que ele estaria no celular, Cho pegou o aparelho e começou a discar os números dos irmãos de Lisbon e avisar que ela estava indo para o hospital. O combinado tinha sido esse, Cho avisaria a todos que ela estava tendo bebê e iria para o hospital, alguém precisava estar pensando direito.

 **...**

Jane nunca sentiu tanto medo na vida como nesse momento, ele tinha corrido para a cabana e levado Lisbon para o hospital, todo o caminho ele tentava tranquiliza-la, mas por dentro ele estava desesperado.

Lisbon era forte, mas vê-la em dor era terrível. Ela tentava não gritar, entretanto os gemidos de dores eram ouvidos por todo o quarto do hospital e quando uma contração foi forte demais ela deixou as lágrimas assumirem.

"Isso dói." Ela sussurrou quando a última contração foi embora. Jane estava ao seu lado enxugando sua testa com uma toalha fria.

"Eu sei, mas vai acabar logo." Ele prometeu e beijou-a suavemente nos lábios. "Falta pouco e então teremos nossa princesinha nos braços."

Ela afirmou e respirou fundo, a máquina que estava ao lado dela informou que mais uma contração estava vindo e Jane pegou em sua mão, Lisbon sentiu todo o corpo se contrair com a dor e deixou um grito estrangulado sair de sua boca. Quando a dor passou ela quis saber como sua mãe conseguiu passar por isso quatro vezes. Lisbon com certeza não queria passar por isso novamente.

"Olá, Teresa." Dra. Sharon Madison entrou na sala colocando as luvas nas mãos. "Acredito que já está na hora de trazer a princesa para o mundo."

"Por favor, eu não aguento mais." A voz de Lisbon era baixa e cansada.

"Ok... vamos ver." Sharon fez os procedimentos necessários e viu que a bebê já estava pronta. "Teresa, me escute. Quando a próxima contração aparecer você vai empurrar com toda força. Ok?"

"Ok." Lisbon apertou a mão de Jane com mais força e respirou profundamente. Ela sentiu a dor consumi-la, mas a voz de Jane em seu ouvido a manteve focada.

Ela empurrava cada vez que Sharon pediu e a dor se tornou excruciante, Lisbon não sabia se aguentaria por mais tempo, sua visão começou a ficar turva quando ela ouviu.. o choro forte de sua pequena encheu o quarto e seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas.

"Oh Deus." Jane sussurrou ao seu lado. "Ela nasceu, Teresa, ela esta aqui." Com esforço Lisbon levantou o dorso da cama e viu sua filha nos braços da médica.

"Você quer cortar o cordão, papai?" Sharon sorriu e olhou para Jane que encarava a filha fascinado. Ele balançou a cabeça e soltou a mão de Lisbon, não antes de beijar a testa dela.

Com cuidado ele fez como a médica pediu e olhou a filha de mais perto e sorriu ainda mais bobo. Uma das enfermeiras pegou a bebê e seguiu para uma mesinha para fazer todos os exames necessários, em duvida Jane olhou para as duas mulheres de sua vida e não sabia para onde ir.

"Vá com ela, Jane." Lisbon mandou, pois sabia que a médica ainda não tinha acabado com ela. Ele balançou a cabeça e seguiu a pequena. Depois de alguns minutos todas as duas estavam examinadas e prontas para descansarem.

A enfermeira terminou de arrumar a bebê e a levou para Lisbon, com cuidado ela pegou a pequena Laura nos braços e a aconchegou em seus braços.

"Olá, Laura. Aqui é a mamãe." O sussurro dela era tão baixo que até Jane teve dificuldade em escutar. A pequena estava com os olhos fechados, mas assim que a voz de Lisbon foi ouvida ela os abriu. Naquele momento os dois pares de olhos verdes se encaravam com amor.

 ** _Continua..._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo Quatro**

 ** _"...E por mais uns anos_**

 ** _Você vai fazer planos_**

 ** _Pensando se eles servem pra mim..."_**

Laura estava com dois meses quando Lisbon começou a pensar sobre trabalho, _o que ela iria fazer se alguma coisa acontecesse com ela? E se durante uma investigação ela fosse ferida?_

As perguntas começaram a atormentá-la e Lisbon não sabia o que poderia fazer, depois de um dia entre trocas de fraldas e arrumar a casa, ela decidiu conversar com Jane.

Após o jantar ela colocou a pequena no berço e seguiu para sala a procura de seu marido, o encontrou assistindo um filme e duas xícaras na mesinha em frente ao sofá, ambos estavam com chá e ela sorriu.

"Ei." Ela sentou ao lado dele e Jane passou um braço por seus ombros e ela se aconchegou nele. "Precisamos conversar."

"Eu sei." Ele sorriu convencido e se inclinou pegando ambas as xícaras. "Você passou o dia pensativa e não deixou nossa princesa longe de seus olhos. O que está preocupando você?"

"Tudo." Ela suspirou. "Eu estava pensando sobre... quando voltarmos para o trabalho, eu não sei o que vai acontecer. Você tinha razão, é muito perigoso ser um agente do FBI e eu não quero deixa-la desamparada."

"Ela não vai ficar desamparada, Teresa." Ele falou com convicção. "O que tem em mente?"

"Precisamos deixar tudo preparado caso alguma coisa aconteça conosco. Desde a fralda que trocaremos amanhã até o dia que ela entrar na faculdade."

"Uau.. você já tem um plano." Ele sorriu. "Olhe.. não pense que estou ignorando suas preocupações, na verdade eu já tenho tudo pronto desde o momento que você me disse que estava grávida." Ele deu um beijo em sua testa. "Nossa menina terá um futuro magnífico e estaremos lá para vê-la."

"Eu não sabia que você era tão otimista." A diversão na voz dela era palpável e ele sorriu também. "Eu tenho sorte de tê-lo aqui, você sabia disso, não é?"

"Sei sim E esse otimismo vem de você." Agora com suas xícaras vazias ele colocou de volta na mesinha e entrelaçou as mãos com a dela. "Teresa, você me salvou muito tempo atrás e eu só fui um idiota em não ver isso. Mas tenha em mente que eu amo você mais que a minha própria vida e nossa pequena é a peça chave dessa nossa equação."

"É bom você parar bem ai, eu não quero chorar." A voz dela já estava embargada e Jane, com um grande sorriso, a beijou suavemente. Antes que eles avançasse para qualquer etapa, o choro da garotinha o deixaram sorrindo abobados. "Sua vez, _papai_." Com um gemido divertido ele seguiu até o quarto da bebê.

Suspirando mais tranquila Lisbon percebeu que eles não precisavam ter pressa, eles viveriam um dia de cada vez e ela estava bem com isso. Os planos ficariam para depois.

 ** _"...E eu vou te acordar_**

 ** _Bem de madrugada_**

 ** _Você vai me amar mesmo assim..."_**

Era quase três da manhã quando o choro da pequena Laura chegou aos ouvidos de Lisbon. A garotinha estava ficando mais linda e esperta a cada dia, ela tinha a beleza da mãe e a esperteza do pai, uma combinação perigosa.

Com sono e um pouco relutante Lisbon saiu da cama e dos braços seguros de seu marido para atender a filha, assim que chegou ao quarto ela a viu choramingar:

"Ei, o que foi?" Ela questionou e o balbuciar de _'ma-ma'_ encheu seus ouvidos. "Estou aqui princesa, o que foi? Está com fome?"

Laura repousou a cabeça no ombro da mulher mais velha assim que ela a pegou nos braços e suspirou feliz, sorrindo Lisbon balançou a cabeça e foi até a poltrona ao lado da janela e se aconchegou com sua pequena nos braços.

"Eu não acredito que você me tirou da cama porque está de manha." Ela sussurrou com um sorriso no rosto. Apertando sua filha um pouco mais em seus braços ela começou a cantarolar uma canção de ninar.

Após alguns minutos ela sentiu a respiração da pequena torna-se profunda e com cuidado a colocou de volta em seu berço. Porém, ela não conseguiu voltar para cama de imediato, ao invés, ela continuou a observar a filha. Lisbon não sabia descrever o amor que sentia pelo pequeno ser que havia posto no mundo, ela ficava encantada com qualquer movimento que envolvesse sua menina e ela não podia está mais feliz.

Sorrindo ela saiu do quarto e deixou a porta entreaberta, assim que deitou na cama ela foi envolvida pelos braços de Jane e um beijo suave em seu pescoço e ela sabia que ele tinha ouvido tudo do outro quarto. Ela olhou para o relógio mais uma vez, três e quarenta, ela tinha perdido quase uma hora de sono, mas não ligou, esse tempo a fez ver que poderia amar ainda mais Laura. Isso era o suficiente.

 ** _"...O meu primeiro passo_**

 ** _Vai ser no seu abraço_**

 ** _Me segura quando eu cair..."_**

Jane chegou em casa passando da hora do almoço, ele trazia uma torta de maça como Lisbon havia pedido, e se deparou com uma cena encantadora. Sua esposa estava sentada no meio da sala com os braços esticados em direção a sua filha:

"Vem, Laura, vem para mamãe." Os incentivos de Lisbon fez a pequena sorrir, a criança estava de pé segurando-se no sofá hesitante e encarava a mãe.

"Ei." Jane se fez presente e se aproximou de Lisbon. "Ela já deu algum passo?"

"Não.." Suspirou ela. "Ela tem apreço pelo sofá e não consegue largá-lo." Jane não conseguiu conter a risada ao ouvir a queixa dela. Deixando a sacola com a torta em cima da mesa ele sentiu ao lado da mulher.

"Vamos lá, princesa. Vem para o papai." A voz empolgada dele chamou a atenção da bebê que balançou um pouco. Surpresa Lisbon encarou seu esposo e sorriu.

"Por que eu acho que isso é uma competição?"

"Porque é, Lisbon." Ela sorriu com a afirmação dele, principalmente quando ele usou seu sobrenome. Em casa eles tratavam-se pelos primeiros nomes ou com apelidos carinhosos.

"Ok, então.." Ela se afastou um pouco dele e voltou sua atenção para sua filha. "Laura, vem com a mamãe."

"Nah.. com o papai, vem para o papai." Durante alguns minutos os gritos de incentivos deixou a menina claramente confusa, ela olhava de um para o outro sem saber o que fazer.

Ainda incerta ela deu um passo para frente o que calou os dois, Lisbon sentiu os olhos encherem-se de lágrimas. Jane abriu um grande sorriso ao ver sua princesa caminhando em direção a eles.

"Patrick, nossa menina está andando." A voz embargada dela fez o coração de Jane se aqueceu de amor. "Vem para mamãe, meu amor."

Passo a passo a pequena foi em direção a mãe e um pouco antes de chegar ela cambaleou, mas Lisbon a pegou nos braços e a abraçou apertado. Com beijos carinhosos e sussurros de _'Você conseguiu'_ Lisbon transbordou de amores pela bebê em seu colo, Jane se aproximou das duas e as envolveu em um abraço, arrancando gargalhada das duas.

 ** _"...E no final do dia só a tua voz_**

 ** _Que vai me poder fazer dormir..."_**

Três anos tinham se passado. Jane, Lisbon e Laura era a família perfeita, a pequena havia herdado as melhores qualidades de seus pais, inteligente e independente ela encantava todos ao redor. Mas assim como as qualidades ela herdou uma grande teimosia, personalidade que seus pais se arrependeram de ter passado para garotinha.

Naquela quarta-feira o pequeno furacão corria entre as mesas do escritório do FBI, Wylie tentava segurá-la ou tentar mostrar que não se podia correr ali. Sem sucesso.

Jane e Lisbon estavam tendo uma reunião com Cho sobre o caso que eles tinham encerrado, aparentemente Jane precisava testemunhar contra o assassino assim como eles pensaram e isso estava de acordo com todos. Assim que tudo estava resolvido eles saíram da sala:

"Tio Choooo." O gritinho de alegria e o borrão de cabelos pretos e olhos verdes fizeram Cho sorrir abertamente.

"Olá, minha princesa." Ele a pegou no braço e encarou a menina. "Como você está?"

"Estou bem." O sorriso travesso dela o fez balançar a cabeça. "Tio Cho, quando vou poder ver o Peter de novo?" Cho olhou a afilhada e fez uma cara de mistério. Há dois anos ele havia conhecido uma moça que trabalhada no prédio de advocacia no outro lado da rua e ambos estavam casados há alguns meses, mas o pequeno Peter chegou um pouco antes dos planos. O garotão tinha 5 meses.

"No sábado." Ele fez cócegas nela a fazendo se contorcer. Com cuidado ele a colocou no chão e a viu correr até Wylie novamente.

"Ela lhe tem amarrado em seu dedo mindinho." Comentou Jane ao seu lado.

"Como se você resistisse." Devolveu ele. "Tudo certo para o sábado? Rigsby e Grace estão vindo."

"Claro que iremos." Lisbon se juntou a eles. "Eu levo a torta."

"Você não precisa."

"Mas insistimos." Jane respondeu dessa vez. "Eu aprendi a fazer uma de framboesa que ficará deliciosa."

"Você? Eu não sei se vou provar." A voz provocante de Cho fez Jane estreitar os olhos em desafio.

"Como é? Da última vez você quase tocou fogo na nossa cozinha porque queria fazer cookies." Acusou Jane.

"A ideia foi da sua filha." Rebateu Cho.

"E você cai como um patinho na dela." Debochou Jane. "Ela é uma pequena manipuladora." O sorriso que Jane deu nessa hora era de grande orgulho.

"Queria saber de onde ela conseguiu essa característica." Cho sorriu também.

"Vocês dois são patéticos." Comentou Lisbon e foi em direção a Wylie, tentar salvar o jovem de mais um ataque infantil. "Laura, diga adeus a Jason. Amanhã você tem escola e precisamos ir."

"Tchau, Tio Jason." Ela deu um beijo doce no rosto dele e correu até onde Cho estava e repetiu o processo. Pegando suas coisas os três foram para casa.

Assim que terminaram o jantar Jane arrumou a filha para a cama e foi contar uma história, mas naquela noite a pequena quis que a mãe a colocasse para dormir. Deitando ao lado da filha Lisbon pegou o conto infantil da Bela e a Fera e começou a ler a história. A voz calmante e baixa dela embalou a garotinha para um sonho cercado de flores e unicórnios.

Depois que saiu do quarto Lisbon foi para a sala onde encontrou o marido no sofá e duas xícaras de chá na mesinha de centro. Sorrindo com a visão em sua frente ela não teve demora em deitar nos braços dele.

"Eu fiz chá de camomila, não queremos que fique a noite toda acordada por causa do café." Ele sussurrou para ela.

"Obrigada, eu estou precisando mesmo." Ela o beijou suavemente. "Eu ainda não sei como você me convenceu a tomar chá."

"Porque no fundo você gosta." Ele sorriu e recebeu uma tapa no peito. "E porque você me ama."

"Isso com certeza eu faço. Eu amo você"

"Eu também te amo, minha rainha raivosa."

"Rainha?" Ela questionou curiosa com a mudança de status.

"Eu já tenho minha princesa raivosa, que a propósito recusou minhas histórias hoje." Ele sorriu um pouco mais. "Ela se parece com você, até a necessidade de controlar tudo e todos."

Revirando os olhos ela encarou seu marido com um sorriso. "Você sabe, eu pensei que não conseguiria ser uma boa mãe, mas eu.. eu estou feliz que estou conseguindo."

"Teresa, você é uma grande mãe e eu não posso imaginar ninguém mais sendo a mãe dos meus filhos." Ele falou e a beijou apaixonadamente. "E falando nisso... podemos dar um irmãozinho a Laura. O que você acha?"

"Que bom que perguntou.. eu acho que não precisamos esperar muito." Jane a encarou confuso, mas ela viu quando realização amanheceu no seu rosto e o sorriso dele se abriu.

"Você está-"

"Grávida." Ela terminou por ele. "Sim, meu amor, teremos outro bebê."

"Oh meu Deus." Ele praticamente gritou. "Eu sou o homem mais feliz do mundo."

Sorrindo da alegria genuína dele Lisbon suspirou feliz, ela teria mais nove... oito meses de descobertas e alguns infortúnios pela frente e ela não podia está mais feliz. Ser mãe tem sido uma das experiências mais felizes e contraditória que jamais teve e ela estava ansiosa em ter mais um serzinho correndo pela casa.

 ** _"...E quando a barriga for crescendo_**

 ** _Você ainda vai ser linda_**

 ** _Eu nem preciso te ver_**

 ** _(...)_**

 ** _eu já sei_**

 ** _Que eu amo você!"_**

 **Fim**


End file.
